disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Hyrax Hysteria!
'Giant Hyrax Hysteria! '''is the 33rd episode of Season 51. Summary A hyrax turns red and gigantic thanks to Connor, whose magic accidentally made it grow and change color whenever it eats something, and it wrecks havoc in the Pridelands. Plot The episode begins with Catboy and his friends in the Pridelands, where they are following a squeaky call for help just as they reach it and find a hyrax caught inside a thorn bush. Annoyed, Armadylan asks that they came all this way to the Pridelands just to save a "little cute hyrax", just as Luna Girl shrugs and says that they’ve gotta do what’s best for the Pridelands, and Catboy agrees as rescues can’t always be big and dangerous, but it makes some of them easy, which Armadylan takes easily as he walks over to the thorn bush and tries to lift up the branches to make an entrance for the hyrax to escape, but the thorns were very sharp that he pricked himself so Luna Girl makes it easier by using her Luna Magnet to levitating the branches up, but the hyrax was still too scared as it feared it would get pricked, so Owlette encourages it to come out by calmly saying to it that it’s okay and not be afraid while holding out her palm for it to ride on. Finally, the hyrax hops on and Owlette slowly lets it out until it was finally free, and it thanks her by hugging her face and rubbing it's cheek against hers, making her giggle. Just then, Catboy noticed a scratch on the little guy's back as it had already been hurt, so he decides to heal it as he places his palm over the hyrax's back, but the hyrax squeaked in fear just when Owlette soothes it with a little chin tickle while her friend healed the scratch until it disappeared completely. After the scratch was gone, Pim looks over on his back and thanks Catboy with a hug before Owlette settles him (Pim) down and the PJ Lion Guard head home for bed. But as they made their leave, Pim felt his stomach growl and goes for a midnight snack as he munches on a leaf and suddenly, he fur slowly changes color and he grows. The following morning, Connor and his friends were heading to the Luna Cafe to start working and they arrived in time as they opened and lets one customer in. Soon, that afternoon, the kids had finished for the day so they can have an after work lunch, just when suddenly, the Life Rock in Connor's pocket buzzes as he takes it out of his pocket to answer a call coming from Kiara, who tells them to come to the Pridelands. There was something they won't believe when they see it. Characters * Pim * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Angellica/Aquafish * Dylan/Armadylan * Luna/Luna Girl * Kion * Rani * Bunga * Fuli * Besthe * Ono * Anga * King Simba * Queen Nala * Kiara * Kovu * Tiifu * Zuri * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Jasiri Trivia * Pim plays a major role for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 51 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Episodes that need images